


in the city where we still reside

by PrincessReinette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, allusions of D/s, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost a cliche at this point. Brothers fucking on a motel bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the city where we still reside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on my third attempt at writing Wincest porn. It's getting slightly easier. Maybe I can get over myself long enough to write some goddamn sex next time. Any suggestions?
> 
> Title from Death Cab for Cutie's "Brothers on a Hotel Bed" because I'm cool like that.

It’s almost a cliché, at this point.

Brothers fucking on a motel bed.

Sam can’t count the number of times it’s happened now, or the names of the crappy little roadside places, or how many bedspreads they’ve ruined with a pungent mixture of sweat, come, and, more often than not, blood.

Neither one of them has ever been very good at drawing the line between pleasure and pain.

No matter how many times it’s happened, though, Sam can’t get enough of it. Dean writhing on the sheets, head thrown back and arms straining against makeshift restraints. The way he feels around Sam’s cock, tight and hot and desperate for him, desperate for his baby brother.

Sam can’t even remember a time when anything about them ever felt wrong. It’s just been them, Sam and Dean, against the world. Always.

Always just brothers on a motel bed.


End file.
